Work From Home
Work From Home is the first single by Fifth Harmony featuring rapper Ty Dolla $ign included in their second album, 7/27. It was released on February 26, 2016. It debuted at number 12 on the Billboard Hot 100. The single was certified gold in Australia. Background Fifth Harmony announced on February 25, 2016 that they will be releasing their second studio album 7/27 on May 20, 2016. The album is named after the day they were formed on the The X Factor. The lead single "Work from Home" from their second studio album was announced the same day. "We were meeting with our A&R Arbagey, and he played us “Work From Home.” We were blown away when we heard it. We loved the beat. It captures you, and the melodies are sick. They are so simple, but less is more. The simplicity makes it stand out and makes a statement almost. We had to have it", according to Ally Brooke. "I'm so happy he Dolla $ign agreed to be on this with us. He's definitely one of my favorite artists. Especially after his song "Paranoid" I was like, "Guys, we gotta get this dude on our song," and he was a perfect fit for this song. The way he rides it and brings a different feel to the song. He brought t", according to Dinah Jane Hansen. Critical Response "Work From Home has less of a punch to it than Fifth Harmony's most slamming singles, like the shimmery "Sledgehammer" or the sass-filled "Worth It." Instead, this song takes a chilled out vibe, with a chorus that cools down the song's momentum rather than pumping it up to 11. It's a trick that's worked well for the likes of Ariana Grande and Selena Gomez, so there's no reason why it shouldn't resonate well for Fifth Harmony fans. And, indeed, there's something infectious about the totally relaxed way they chant "work" over and over again in the chorus.", according to Carolyn Menyes of Music Times. "Finally, a 2016 pop song with “Work” in the title worth getting behind. Given time, this should erase any memory of Rihanna’s limp and tuneless effort from earlier this year. As mentioned in an earlier writeup, the “Work From Home” video is a campy construction-site endeavor that flips the table on Fifth Harmony’s male co-stars by making them the objectified ones, as 5H taunt the guys throughout and twerk mischievously. In other words, Fifth Harmony, at least for this video, appear to now be in full control of their collective sexuality and wielding it as they choose — something right out of the Madonna Pop Guidebook — rather than relying on it solely to sell records. The song itself is probably the quintet’s most solid single to date, and no one should be surprised when this becomes one of the biggest hits of the warmer months ahead.", according to Robbie Daw of Idolator. "Who signed off on the video? It evokes the kind of secondhand embarrassment usually reserved for watching someone walk around the club with toilet paper stuck to their shoe. Thankfully, the track is a sleek and sexy bop with on-trend production (courtesy of Ammo and DallasK) and an insidiously catchy chorus. I’m also not bothered by the comparisons with RiRi’s latest. Stop acting like Kelly Rowland, Ciara and Iggy Azalea weren’t already work, work, working years ago. It’s fascinating to witness the evolution of Fifth Harmony. From the pure pop of “Miss Movin’ On” to the hip hop-influence “Worth It,” these ladies never repeat themselves. After hearing “Work From Home,” I’m cautiously optimistic about 7/27 being more consistent and dynamic than debut LP Reflection.", according to Mike Wass of Idolator. Music Video The music video for Fifth Harmony's first single of their sophomore album 7/27, Work From Home was released on February 26, 2016 on VEVO. It was directed by Director X, who has directed music videos for artists such as Iggy Azalea, Drake, Kendrick Lamar, and Little Mix. The video features the girls singing in a construction site while surrounded by shirtless men and wearing outfits inspired by construction equipment. The girls are seen participating in choreographed dance routines during the choruses and participating in construction activities during their individual solos in the verses. Lyrics Certifications Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Singles Category:Lyrics Category:7/27